


Espontáneo

by Avellana



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Photographer Harry, Waiter Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Donde Louis es mesero y Harry el fotógrafo que realiza la sesión del restaurante en que trabaja.





	Espontáneo

Louis entra lo más silencioso que puede, va más de cinco minutos tarde y lo que menos quiere es ser ridiculizado por Nick Grimshaw, sin embargo su intento fracasa cuando la jodida-falta-de-aceite-puerta chirría en el instante que comienza a empujar y el ruido llena la silenciosa cocina. Simplemente fantástico.

—Llegas tarde, otra vez. —Ese es James, su jefe, el jodidamente rico dueño de los restaurantes Corden, amigo de las estrellas —él mismo es una celebridad si puede decirlo—, y, solo por diversión, también es profesor en la facultad de Literatura y Drama donde Louis estudia, uno de los mejores, sea dicho de paso.

—Lo siento, Jam-, Corden. Lo siento señor Corden —dice Louis, repasa con la mirada alrededor de la habitación, respirando aliviado al darse cuenta que son solo James y él.

La sonora carcajada atrae nuevamente su atención en el hombre. —Deja las falsas formalidades para el imbécil de Cowell. —Sonríe y Louis lo imita.

Louis ama al hombre, sino fuera por él, Simon, ya habría encontrado la forma de echarlo de la universidad, además de que es el único empleo que ha conservado por más de seis meses. Es un récord para él, no le es sencillo apegarse a los lineamientos ni aguantar jefes prepotentes o estar disponible 24/7.

—¿Y me dirás por qué llegas tarde? —James pregunta, endureciendo sus facciones, aún así sigue viéndose poco intimidante—. Puedo ver el almohadazo en tu cabello, así que sé honesto, Louis.

Y mierda, ¿en qué momento James se volvió su madre?

—Ah, sí... amm, yo... —Y Louis sabe que balbuceando tiene la batalla perdida—. Olvidé programar la alarma... Y puede que no quisiera encontrarme con Grimshaw. —Agrega Louis cuando ve la ceja levantada de James.

—Es trabajo.

Y Louis no va a entrar en otra discusión sobre lo capacitado que es para tomar fotografías a los clientes del restaurante (ni la primera ni la segunda tuvieron éxito y con James la tercera nunca, nunca es la vencida), por lo que solo asiente.

—Lo siento, ¿podemos solo omitir el sermón y pasar directo a la humillación pública de Grimshaw? Por favor.

James no habla y en su lugar camina hasta la sala de empleados del restaurante (y sala de empleados no debe ser el nombre apropiado para ese lugar, es bastante amplio y tiene una televisión y conexión a Netflix, sillones bastante cómodos y un frigorífico, por supuesto no tienen permitido guardar cervezas o cualquier bebida alcohólica, pero no puede quejarse).

Está tan perdido en su monólogo interno que no ve a James detenerse y choca contra él. Los siento, formula con los labios. James sacude la cabeza y suspira muy fuerte.

—Afortunadamente para ti, Nick está ocupado y su practicante aún no llega. Entra —James dice y Louis sabe que no tiene muchas opciones de replicar a eso, y una mierda nunca se ha caracterizado por usar el sentido común.

—El nuevo niño bonito de Grimshaw,  _fantástico_. —No puede evitar decir, ha escuchado hablar sobre el nuevo  _lameculos_  que Nick se consiguió cada vez que se reúnen ahí, el hijo de uno de los productores o alguna mierda de esas; tal vez Nick es el lameculos en esta ocasión...

—Prefiero irresistible, pero bonito tampoco está mal. Gracias Ojos Azules.

Louis siente el calor en su rostro y es que un chico malditamente está hablando atrás de él y por las bolsas que lleva a la espalda asume que «es el niño bonito».

—Es Louis. —Se las arregla para balbucear, escucha la risa floja de James,  _maldito_ , y ve la bonita curva que se forma en los gruesos labios del chico.

— _Oh_.

¿Y qué mierda significa eso? El tipo irresistible, porque claro que lo es, lo revisa de pies a cabeza, su sonrisa se agranda y es lo más caliente que Louis ha visto en su vida y ambos están vestidos.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti, Ojos Azules —dice, su voz es gruesa y su lengua se desliza entre sus dientes y labios y  _mierdamierdamierda_.

El chico lindo saluda a James con familiaridad, y él le lanza su sonrisa burlona (no es difícil adivinar que lo está disfrutando), entran en la habitación y a Louis le toma más de lo que pensaba en recuperarse.

Resulta que  _Harry Styles_ , porque sí hasta su nombre es impresionante, no es un aprendiz, no. Es estudiante de fotografía, claro que lo es, pero lleva algo así como desde que nació en el medio (su padre es productor y su mamá directora en un grupo editorial y su hermana editora en una de las revistas de la que está seguro sus hermanas le han hablado) y trabajar con Nick es solo una especie de formalidad.

Lo que pensó sería una estúpida idea de James, además de pérdida de tiempo, parece ser un éxito. Sus compañeros coquetean con Harry, puede verlo, y él, lejos de ser el chico arrogante y creído amigo de Nick, es bastante encantador pavoneándose entre ellos con sus largas piernas y su deslumbrante sonrisa posando por aquí y por allá, y no deja de ser lo más caliente que Louis ha visto.

Harry explica algo sobre la luz y el «efecto mapache» ¿y qué mierda es eso de todos modos? Louis se las arregla para sujetar su teléfono, es la tercera vez que está a punto de tirarlo (por alguna razón que no tiene que ver con Harry Styles le está costando un inmenso trabajo mantener cualquier cosa que toque en control) y puede estar seguro que ninguna de las fotos que ha tomado es la mitad de buena que la del resto.

—Así que, Ojos Azules, ¿podrías mostrarnos cómo lo harías?

Louis se ha cansado de repetirle al chico su nombre, así que solo rueda los ojos cuando Harry señala a la mesa con  _clientes_  improvisados, que en realidad son James y con algunas de los nuevos del turno de la mañana.

Trata de recordar todo lo que ha dicho sobre la luz, el enfoque y el encuadre o lo que sea, le pide a James y a sus compañeros que se muevan como Harry le sugiere, realmente no ve ninguna diferencia si es honesto.

—Recuerda que siempre una foto espontánea es más  _bonita_  —dice Harry cuando está a punto de tomar la foto. Louis asiente y es un milagro que no tire su teléfono otra vez porque puede sentir el aliento de Harry en el cuello.

Su foto es meramente un retrato múltiple, o cómo sea que se llame, honestamente no le importa, es horrible igual y sabe que James le dirá algo sobre no tomar las cosas en serio, sin embargo lo que le preocupa es qué pueda decirle a Harry o más importante Harry a James. Definitivamente prefiere a Nick.

Tres horas después Louis se prepara para huir de todos, logra esquivar a James, sin embargo Harry es otra cosa y lo intercepta cerca de la puerta.

—Entones, Ojos Azules ¿qué te parecieron los tips? —pregunta, jugueteando con la cámara profesional colgada al cuello que se puso desde que comenzó su clase.

—Más difíciles de lo que pensé. —Se las arregla para decir de una sola vez, espera se escuche lo suficientemente relajado como intenta.

—El secreto está en la práctica. —Harry sonríe, dejando ver un hoyuelo ¡y mierda! Louis quiere tocarlo.

—Creí que era ser espontáneo. —Louis se aplaude internamente por no actuar como un idiota y la sonrisa que hace es inmediata y sin oportunidad de retenerla.

El obturador de la cámara de Harry se escucha (porque sí aprendió algo ese día y sabe qué es el obturador) y su sonrisa cae rápidamente. Antes de que pueda reclamarle al chico le muestra la fotografía. Su cabeza hacia atrás, el cabello revuelto, ojos achinados y su sonrisa bien amplia mostrando dientes y todo. Le gusta, están las bolsas bajo sus ojos y la barba que no tuvo tiempo de rasurarse, pero es él y se ve...

—Espontáneo.

Louis entrecierra los ojos y asiente. —Supongo.

—Entonces ¿soy lo suficientemente bonito para que aceptes comer conmigo, Louis?

Y la forma en que su nombre suena en la voz de Harry es mágica y es razón suficiente para que lo tenga asintiendo al instante y Louis puede o no reclamarse más tarde, pero riendo sigue siendo la cosa más caliente y bonita que ha visto, así que su orgullo puede irse a la mierda ese día.  

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> El fic está inspirado en la campaña de Visa de #FotoTips.


End file.
